


Predator and Prey

by EugeneKrabs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 8 hour edging session, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fisting, Blood and Gore, Bondage and Discipline, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Sex, Licking, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape, Read the tags please, Strap-Ons, Submission, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, azula fucking destroys ty lee, azula has mommy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneKrabs/pseuds/EugeneKrabs
Summary: After having captured Katara through unknown means, Azula takes great pleasure in breaking her new toy. But soon she learns that a lover is more fulfilling than a slave.Very noncon. Might include some more characters if you guys want, I’ve got some ideas. Will probably have two endings at the end to satisfy peopleAll characters are aged up to 18+ for obvious reasons.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. “Misery”

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of notes.
> 
> \- All characters are aged up to 18+  
> \- This takes place some point after the Puppetmaster, and Katara has learned blood bending.  
> \- How Azula acquired/kidnapped Katara is unknown  
> \- Team Avatar is generally on the back foot and are losing the war after Katara is captured.

Katara's head rolled over in her sleep, but instead of it meeting her sleeping bag, it lightly tapped against a metal bar. Her eyes slowly opened in exhaustion, but after seeing her environment, her expression quickly turned to fear. Something was wrong. 

She wasn't with her friends at camp. She was underground in a dark room, and it was starting to look like a cell of some kind. Everything was made of metal. She turned her head to the left and saw the unmistakable banner of the Fire Nation. She was captured. 

Katara's breath started to pick up speed and her heart pounded. She tried to rub her eyes but her hands never came to her. She looked to where they were and realized she was chained up to some sort of spreader bar in the shape of an X, which was lying flat on the ground. Her hands were at the top and her legs were at the bottom, spreading her limbs out.

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes and her exhales turned to terrified whimpers. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to die here. She called out in desperation towards the door to her right, hoping she was not where she thought she was. "Sokka?! Aang?! Toph?!" No one answered. 

She leaned her head up to look at her surroundings, hoping to find something she can use to get out with. What she found only increased her terror. On a rack to her left there laid a whip, a branding iron, and several other things made of softer materials she didn't recognize. One was in the shape of a... dildo?

The thought was interrupted by the sensation of cold iron down her back and her limbs that she knew could only mean one thing. She looked down towards her body and discovered she was completely naked. She looked around the room some more. Questions filled her mind, none of which she had answers to. 'How did I get here? Are they going to torture me? Rape me? Why would they chose me? Who would do such a thing to me-'

A quick look opposite of her answered one of her questions, and silenced her terrified whimpers with a shocked gasp. It was Azula. She was seated, watching her captive intensely with a face of both curiosity and cruelty that Katara had never seen before. Katara tried to calm herself by controlling her breath, and attempted to muster her will in spite of her exposed position and deadly captor facing her. She would need to stay strong to survive this. She stared her captor dead in the eyes. "Where am I?" Her voice betrayed her and sobs choked her words.

Azula recognized exactly what Katara was doing. She was trying to control her breath, something Azula was far better at due to her firebending training focusing mostly on breathing. She held back a smirk when Katara asked her question. 'Pathetic," she thought to herself. She stood up without replying and slowly walked over to her prey. 

Katara's breath hastened as Azula walked towards her. What was she doing? Was she going to kill her? She had to say something. "Where am I?!" She shouted with increased desperation and fear. "What do you want from me?! Why am I here?! Where are my friends?!" 

Azula stopped next to the Water Tribe girl, towering over her. Katara ended her barrage of questions and focused on her, fighting back tears. Azula laid a hand on Katara's inner thigh, and was given a shocked moan in reply. Azula breathed deeply and closed her eyes, and exhaled with a hint of pleasure in her breath. She was relishing in Katara's terror. She finally spoke up. "Watching my prey realize where they are and that they're captured is the most enjoyable part of this process."

Katara was confused. "What process?" Azula looked down to Katara's bare pussy and then to the sex toys laying on the rack. Katara put two and two together, and her heart dropped. She wasn't dealing with a girl. She was dealing with a rapist. Katara shook her head in disbelief and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "No... No no no, please don't-" Her sentence was cut off by heart wrenching sobs as she processed everything that has happened to her. An insidious smile broke on Azula's face as her prey mourned for her own loss.

After some time, Katara started to regain her composure and she looked to Azula. "I won't tell you anything."

Azula smirked. "And you won't have to. You're here for one reason only." She stepped forward to Katara's right side and leaned down into her ear, as her voice dropped to a lustful whisper. "You're my slave." 

Katara moved her head left to try to avoid the whisper that was making her so uncomfortable. Azula grabbed her neck and pulled her head straight with a hint of frustration, squeezing her right breast. "Whatever your life was before and however you got here does not matter now. You are going to do everything I tell you."

Katara choked back a cry and begged for mercy. "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die here." Azula replied by squeezing her neck. Katara gasped at the sensation of Azula's nails on her exposed body.

Azula continued, leaning in closer. "If you disobey me, your punishments will make you beg me for death. Do you understand me, slave?"

Katara's misery let way for anger and determination. She hated being talked down to like some animal. She wasn't going to be treated like this. She was never going to be raped. She gritted her teeth and turned to Azula, defiantly spitting in her eye. "Never."

Azula gave a grunt of disgust, wiped the spit from her eye and stood up straight. She walked towards Katara's exposed pussy as she chuckled lightly. "I was hoping you would say that." She turned to face her new slave and yelled. "Breaking you is half the fun!" She brought a foot up and stomped it down onto Katara's pussy. Katara screamed in pain and gasped loudly. It would not be the last scream of the night.


	2. “Lust”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is moved to a more palatable environment as part of Azula’s plan. After committing an unspeakably horrible act, Azula begins to realize that she has a more special interest in this slave than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place one day after Chapter 1. More torture/molestation implied to have happened that night.

Katara rolled over in her sleep, before waking up. She realized she could, in fact, roll over. She looked around. She wasn't tied to a a steel bar anymore, and she realized she was laying on a bed. Katara felt hope for the first time, thinking she may have been rescued, before she noticed the Fire Nation paraphernalia that was strewn across the room. 

Katara's heart sank. Still, she thought, it was better than her previous situation. She tried to move her right arm, before realizing she was shackled to the bed. She realized she still had a free hand, so she tried to tug at the chains, hoping to break loose. She struggled for some time before realizing it wasn't going to happen, and she sunk down into the bed.

Taking the time to look around the room, Katara noted it was a lot more inviting than the metal dungeon she was in before. Worried that she would see Azula watching her again, she quickly scanned the room, exhaling in relief after seeing nothing. It just seemed like a normal bedroom. A spare one, maybe, because there weren't any personal items or drawings around. But why would she be moved here? Just last night she was being tortured for what felt like an eternity, but she was never actually raped. 

After thinking about the torture, Katara felt last night's wounds and aches hit her like a wave. There were whip marks all over her body and her maidenhood was aching in pain, prompting Katara to massage the area in an attempt to soothe it. Though she didn't like it after what happened, she was starting to feel the soft and gentle sensation of pleasure from the act. 

Her mind drifted off as she felt the growing pleasure from within her body. After a few moments, she absent-mindedly put a finger inside, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning, before feeling a pang of guilt. She shouldn't be masturbating now, anyone could walk in. As bad enough as Azula is, what if Aang or Sokka came to rescue her and she was like this?

Still, her hand drifted between her legs. What was she going to do, wait for Azula to come and molest her anyways? If she could get rid of her urges now, she thought, then she would be more resistant to Azula's actions when she came back. Besides, the pleasure could hopefully swallow up the pain she was feeling, temporary or not. After some time, she finally gave into her urges and slipped two fingers in, rubbing her insides with haste. As she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, she increased the speed some more as her fingers became coated with her fluids. She had to get this done quickly, someone could come in at any moment.

Katara's worst fear was realized when the door suddenly opened. She scrambled to get herself under the covers of her bed, to hide herself, but it was too late. Azula had already seen everything. 

Seeing the water tribe girl pleasure herself was a surprise to Azula, but certainly a welcome one. It was the most deliciously erotic thing she'd ever seen before. She smirked and spoke in a mocking tone. "Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Should I come back later?" 

Katara looked down, away from Azula as her face blushed with embarrassment. They both knew what she was doing to herself, but she didn't need to come out and say it like that. She thought of several things to say in excuse, but she couldn't say any of them out of shame. 

Azula gave an amused grunt and closed the door behind her. Her question didn't need to be answered anyways. She paced towards the bed, looking over her slave. She suddenly reached out and grabbed the hand Katara used to pleasure herself, meeting some resistance. She inhaled the sticky and sweet scent of Katara's juices and exhaled, clearly enjoying every bit of it. 

Katara yanked her hand away in disgust and embarrassment. "You pervert! Don't touch me!" She instinctively curled herself up more under the covers in an attempt to keep herself safe, not breaking eye contact with Azula. To her surprise, she was not immediately struck for disobeying her. What was she doing? Just yesterday she was whipping her and saying she was her slave, and now she was showing mercy? 

While Azula knew she should beat Katara for that outburst like the slave she was, she showed restraint but more importantly intrigue. Why was she touching herself now, of all times? Azula wanted to hold off on actually raping the girl, but she saw this was the perfect opportunity to show dominance. "Do you know why you're in this room?" 

Katara's confusion was only amplified when she was asked that unexpected question. She knew what the answer was, but she didn't want to say it to her face. This was a trap of some sort.

"Answer me." Azula flipped over the covers and grabbed Katara's thigh as a warning.

Katara cringed as she felt the girl's hand straying close to her still aching genitals. The area was so sensitive after what she was doing, but she had to pretend that it wasn't. "N-no," she stuttered out a response.

"Are you comfortable right now?" Azula rubbed her thigh back and forth, teasing her. She was specifically targeting a whip mark, causing both pain and pleasure.

Katara bit her lip and shook her head, closing her eyes. Azula was disappointed in the response. "Well, I'm sure I can arrange moving you back to the first room if-"

Katara interrupted in desperation, dropping the act. "No! Please don't..." Azula got the answer she wanted. "Then show appreciation for what I've done for you. Say what I want to hear." Her fingers traced along another whip mark, furthering Katara's discomfort.

Katara was stunned. She wanted me to thank her? After what she did to me? Katara briefly considered spitting in her face again, but the aches of last night's abuse told her otherwise. She knew she had to swallow her pride, and she replied meekly. "Thank you."

"I can't hear you."

"Thank you."

"Louder!"

"Thank you!" Katara screamed out, completely rendering the words' message useless. 

Azula smirked and spoke up in a more empathetic tone. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She slipped under the covers of the bed with Katara, making the latter edge away from her. 

Azula stared down Katara for an uncomfortably long amount of time, prompting Katara to roll over and face away from her. Azula frowned. She was enjoying looking upon her prey's features. Sure, she was just some Water Tribe peasant, but there was something about her that made Azula want to explore her more. And she would do just that.

"You really should be more grateful for what I did for you," she mocked. "Just two days ago you were sleeping under a tent with nothing but the clothes on your back. Now you're here, with a comfortable bed and a roof over your head. You're blessed to even be in the same bed as royalty. I ask a service of you, and you should be falling over yourself trying to serve me. Hundreds of girls in the Fire Nation would do the same for me."

Katara saw her chance. "Then why not take one of them? Why am I so special?" Azula opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't even know the answer to the question. "Well, I-" Katara turned her head lightly to look at the struggling princess. With each failed response she got more agitated with her own failure. "Well it's more fun- I-" 

Katara turned away in satisfaction and Azula saw a smirk slip on her face. Anger began to flare on her face. Was this peasant mocking her? She was just pleasuring herself a few minutes ago and now she thinks she was superior. Absolutely not. Apparently she'd have to teach this Water Tribe whore who was really in charge again. She carefully analyzed the girl's position and began thinking of the best way to act. She'd show her what pleasure really feels like.

Katara was satisfied with Azula's lackluster response, but her desires were still burning strong. Her clit was throbbing and aching from the lack of attention that she was showing moments before, but Katara knew she couldn't do anything, not while Azula was still here. She'd have to wait-

Katara's train of thought was interrupted when she was suddenly grabbed and forced down onto the bed. Azula had pinned her free arm under her own chest and had laid down directly on top of her, pressing her body weight against her. Katara was surprised at this sudden movement and was panicking. "Get off mmnf-"

Azula had clasped her hand over Katara's mouth, muffling her cries. "You've forgotten who's really in charge here." She leaned in close to Katara's ear to whisper. "Don't struggle. Just let it happen." Katara responded by desperately trying to get out of her position but to no avail. Azula kept her pressed tightly against the bed and simply waited for Katara to stop. After Katara tired herself out and stopped, Azula's free hand began creeping down the girl's stomach to in between her legs.

Katara panicked and started crying out, praying someone heard her. "Mmfn! Nmno!" Azula replied in a calm and lustful voice. "Shhh... no one can hear you. Let it happen." Azula's hand settled just past Katara's pussy lips, and started rubbing the area like Katara did to herself before.

Katara closed her eyes and tried to block the feeling of pleasure that was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. She was ashamed of herself. How could she be feeling pleasure from this rapist? It'll only make Azula feel like she's right to do this to her. She knew she'd have to stop herself from expressing any sort of enjoyment, and she tried to concentrate. 

Azula smirked as she recognized what Katara was doing. She knew that she was satisfying the girl's urges but she didn't want to admit it. Azula slowed her rubbing to an agonizingly slow pace. Katara shook and quivered at the change of pace, as Azula knew she would. She whispered to her. "I know when you're lying. I know you want this." Katara shook her head and tried to speak, but the pleasure in her voice betrayed her. "I domntn mwant imnt-" Azula knew she'd have to do something to make her moan, so she licked the back of her ear, exhaling in satisfaction when Katara squirmed and trembled at the sensation. 

Katara tried in vain to control her breath. Azula's strokes were so agonizingly slow, only brushing over her clit briefly before rubbing the areas just before her entrance. It would take forever to be done with this if she kept up like that. She wanted Azula to go faster, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud. To say that would be condoning what is happening to her. 

Azula bit her lip in satisfaction from feeling Katara's warm breath on her hand. She was crumbling. "I can give you what you want, or I can extend your suffering and edge you for hours. Say it. You know you want to." Azula lifted her hand from Katara's mouth to let her speak clearly. The girl was panting and whimpering, but still defiant. She had to be. "I would rather die then be edged by you." Azula grinned devilishly. "Very well then."

Azula clamped her hand over Katara's mouth and pinched her nostrils. Katara tried to breathe in but couldn't, and she started to panic as she realized what was going on. Azula was suffocating her. She squirmed and tried in vain to shake Azula's hand off of her mouth to breathe, but her grip was iron. At the same time, Azula dipped her fingers into Katara's juices, then started rubbing her clit directly. The asphyxiation and intense pleasure combined was agonizing to Katara as she started to break down.

Azula taunted her terrified prey. "Do you still want to die like this?!" Katara screamed into Azula's hand and started to cry out of fear. Azula soaked in the agony of her squirming subordinate. "Is this not your natural position? Choking beneath someone far superior to you?" Azula quickened her rubs and started to pinch her clit. Katara screamed and sobbed in response. This was a nightmare.

"Beg me to spare your life!"

Katara summoned what little oxygen she had and yelled into Azula's hand, begging for mercy. Azula could tell she was close to her climax and smirked as her prey begged for mercy. While Azula knew that making Katara orgasm for her while she died would be the most erotic thing she's ever done in her twisted mind, she knew that she would enjoy this girl more if she kept her alive longer. Besides, she's never enjoyed any of her slaves more than her. Once she knew Katara was close, she released her hand and allowed her to breathe just as she sped up the rubbing of her clit to finish her off. 

"Let it go."

Katara gasped for air just as she orgasmed, making her scream out as a massive explosion of pleasure overtook her entire body. It was the most powerful thing she had felt in her entire life. As she gasped for air, she squirted out juices, coating Azula's entire hand beneath her legs. She could do nothing to hold back her overwhelming cries of pleasure and orgasmic release.

Azula closed her eyes, focusing entirely on the girl's cries, and she started to moan as well, soaking in the girl's raw emotions as she began to wind down her rubbing. Katara could do nothing but pant uncontrollably, and her mind was overcome with so many thoughts and emotions that she was frozen in the moment.

Azula listened and felt as Katara's cries turned into pants, then into exhausted sighs. She placed her spare hand on her breast and felt her heartbeat slowly drop down as she recovered from her orgasm. She wanted to feel every bit of this girl's body respond to what she did. Azula slipped her juice-coated fingers out from in between the bed and Katara, and then dried them off on the bedsheet.

Katara could not think straight. As she lied on the bed, she could feel herself slowly want to drift to sleep after the intensity of their actions. She was then brought face to face with the girl who touched her as Azula slowly turned her over on her back. Azula stared at Katara with an unreadable face, before grabbing her head and quickly going in for a passionate kiss. Katara's eyes expanded in shock but she was unable to do anything about it. Every part of her body subconsciously wanted her to submit to this advance, and she closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. 

Azula lightly squeezed Katara's breast before letting go and backing away from the kiss. Azula pulled away the covers and sat up on the side of the bed, but looked over and gave one last glance at Katara. Katara could tell that she had doubts in her mind, questions that could not be answered. But their understanding of each other in the moment remained wordless, as Azula stood up and left the room in silence. She had a lot to think about.

Katara watched as the door closed behind her, and exhaustion began to crash over her like a wave. She curled up the covers around her and her eyelids fell shut. She knew there would be regrets in the morning, but as she drifted to sleep she couldn't help but feel satisfied.


	3. “Love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula comes to visit her favorite slave with more horrible plans in mind, but settles for something better, as she realizes why she really wanted Katara.

After a long day of ruling, Azula was more than happy to see her bed when she opened the door to her room. Looking out the window, she realized she was going to bed early. The night was not completely dark yet, but she didn't care. She disrobed with haste and fell onto her bed with a sigh, starting to get under the covers. She closed her eyes, but opened them again after realizing her makeup was still on. Whatever. It could wait, tomorrow was an easy day anyways.

She closed her eyes and rolled over, trying to empty her thoughts so she could get to sleep, praying that what happened last night would not happen again. After listening to the crickethoppers chirp for some time, she finally opened her eyes. It was happening again. She couldn't sleep, her mind was filled with lust. That water tribe girl was sleeping not too far from her, and her thoughts were filled with her. Only her. There was something about that girl that had brought out a feeling Azula had not felt in a long time, but would not dare to admit. Love.

Azula rolled over at the thought. No, of course not, she reminded herself. She can't feel love for a peasant. She was just another slave to break, and break her she would. But Azula's rationale still could not break that feeling. She wasn't even interested in her other slaves anymore, and the thoughts she was having for this girl were different. Others she wanted to torture and abuse, and listen as they cried in agony, begging for mercy. But for this girl, she wanted to grope and caress. Most of all, she wanted to hear her honeyed moans of pure bliss, as Azula made her cry out in the way only she could, filling the deepest, most twisted desires within her.

Azula felt a warm shiver down her back as she played back the cries of that girl in her head, and she could feel a growing dampness between her legs. She instinctively let a hand drift down between her thighs, as she started rubbing that area. She bit her lip, and felt a sense of pride as she noted that she did not torture that girl to produce those sounds. No, she pleasured her, she touched her where she knew she wanted it so bad and by the end she was begging her.

As she thought of the girl and continued rubbing herself, her eyes shot open at the realization. She didn't want that girl as a slave anymore. She wanted her as a lover. She wanted someone to caress and kiss, not whip and torture. There was no way she was falling asleep without seeing her. Azula sat up in her bed and sighed, thinking about how to go about it. It was certainly a daunting task to make the girl love her, after whipping her for hours and almost strangulating her while she raped her. As Azula reflected on the suffering and misery she inflicted on a girl who did nothing to deserve it, the weight of what she did finally began to bear down on her, and she knew she needed a different approach.

She couldn't dare admit she was sorry to her, so she'd have to slowly warm her up to the idea. A gift, maybe? But what could the girl possibly want after she took everything from her. Azula realized she hadn't even fed the girl since she captured her, and decided what to do.She reached over to the nightstand, opening a drawer with a small vial in it. She put her robe back on and rang a summoning bell, walking to the entrance. A guard knocked on the door.

"Yes, Princess?"

Azula cleared her throat and reminded herself she was speaking to someone beneath her, as she tried to shake off the lust she was feeling. She opened the door to face the guard. "Tell the staff to send food to the prisoner's room." She placed the vial in his hand. "And have them put this in her drink."  
  


* * *

Katara's eyes opened groggily as she heard the door to her room open. She turned to face the noise as she made sure she was under the covers. She prayed to the spirits that it wasn't Azula, as she couldn't do this anymore. Two days of being raped and violated with no food were getting to her, she was completely exhausted. To her surprise, two soldiers in red armor walked in. Katara knew they weren't ordinary soldiers, they must be some sort of elite guard. One was carrying a covered plate of some kind and a glass, and the other started walking directly towards her. Katara's eyes focused on the plate as the second guard released her hand from the shackle to her bed.

Katara was relieved to be able to move her other hand again, and looked up to the two guards looming over her. The one carrying the tray and drink handed the glass over to the other, who extended it to Katara. "Drink," The firebender stated simply.

Katara looked at the drink. It was clearly some sort of water, something she could use to escape. But she knew she was too weak for that, and drank the entire glass in submission, relishing the sensation of cold water going down her throat, noticing that it was a little sweet. The other firebender put the tray down on a table and looked to Katara. "Now eat. Princess Azula's orders." Katara looked to the tray, realizing it was some sort of food. She gave a half-hearted glare to her captors before picking up the tray and putting it on the bed. She looked at the food carefully, realizing they were dumplings.

As the two firebenders walked out of the room, Katara began to hastily eat what was given to her. She was surprised when she realized it tasted decent. Why would Azula give her anything more than slop to keep her alive? Something was odd, but her hungry stomach overruled her better judgement. After some time, she had finished the plate and put it down aside her, before rolling over in her bed. She was too tired to realize that they had not cuffed her to the bed again.

Katara heard the door open again, but did not bother to look. Those guards were probably just taking the plate out. She breathed in and felt herself about to drift off to sleep. Azula stood at the entrance and smiled as she realized the girl was sleeping. She moved over to the side of the bed and sat down on a chair, watching her sleep. Azula admired her. She was so peaceful and tranquil while she slept, and Azula thought for a split second that maybe she should be left alone. But she was here to satisfy her own needs, and she knew she would have to wake her. She wanted to talk with her before the potion took effect.

Katara felt something on her lips, and opened her eyes to see Azula kissing her. She scrambled to move back as Azula watched with satisfaction. Despite knowing what was about to happen to her, Katara still felt unimaginably exhausted, and she could register that something was wrong. Azula spoke up. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." Katara was barely able to work up a response, she was so groggy. "Please... please don't... not tonight..." Azula stroked her captive's hair and spoke in a soothing tone Katara had not heard before, almost like her mother. "I know sweetie, you're tired. You won't have to worry about that though." Katara looked up at Azula as she felt her body slowly become uncontrollable. "I put something in your drink. Soon you won't be able to control your own body, but you'll be able to feel every bit of what is happening to you. Then, eventually, you'll drift off to a deep sleep."

Katara tried to ask what she was going to do, but could only get out a grunt. She couldn't move her limbs but she could still feel them. Azula smirked, and dropped her voice to a lustful whisper, hoping to make her willing to what she wanted to do. "Now, I could torture you by whipping and raping your paralyzed body for hours, as you can do nothing but scream out in your head for mercy from a suffering that will not stop..." Katara was terrified by the idea of being helpless like that and prayed that Azula would show mercy. "or, I could show mercy and just caress you instead. Your choice."

Katara summoned every last bit of control of her body and tried to scream out a plea for the former, but could only groan. "Please... nooo..." Azula smiled. She was never planning on torturing the girl, she just wanted to make her realize that she could be doing so much worse. Besides, she didn't want to break the girl's mind through suffering like that. She'd rather love a sane person instead. "Very well then. I'll show you mercy."

Azula flipped up the covers and climbed into the bed, and Katara instantly began to feel uncomfortable. She knew that Azula was about to touch her, but she couldn't do anything. It was like she was trapped in her own head. Azula rolled Katara over onto her back, and she groaned at the sensation. Katara was confused. She didn't make that sound, did she? She can't even talk. Was her body just making sounds on it's own?! Azula looked at the girl with a lustful gaze and hungrily pressed her lips to Katara's in a passionate kiss, squeezing the girl's breast as she did it. Katara's body moaned into the kiss from the sensation, and Katara realized she couldn't control what sounds her body was making. It was like it was on autopilot, betraying her. She wouldn't be able to hide the pleasure this time.

Azula broke the kiss and began to nip at Katara's ear while still massaging her breast. The intense sensation of Azula breathing and biting near her ear made Katara feel a way she couldn't describe. All she knew was that she wanted more. Azula stopped biting and leaned into her ear. "You don't need to hide it anymore. I know you love this." Her body moaned after hearing Azula talk dirty to her. Guilt began to crash down onto Katara because she knew she was right. Azula made her feel a way she had never felt before.

Azula traced her finger down Katara's chest down to her legs, lightly squeezing Katara's thigh once she had reached them. She leaned in close to her chest, planting soft kisses along her body before nuzzling her head into Katara's magnificent breasts, smiling and closing her eyes in satisfaction. Katara was a bit surprised at this. Azula had never really shown that level of interest in her before. She always seemed to be treated like some toy, or a slave to fulfill her twisted urges. Now Azula was kissing her and nuzzling into her. None of it made sense, but Katara couldn't do anything but feel what was happening to her.

Azula lifted herself from Katara's chest and looked down upon her. She bit her lip after gazing over the girl's magnificent body, but suddenly looked down to between her own legs. She was practically dripping wet down there, and her crotch was aching from the lack of contact. Azula turned back to Katara and thought about what to do. She wanted to indulge herself with this girl and satisfy her urges, but she didn't want Katara to see it. She only wanted Katara to feel the pleasure from what she was doing to her, not for her to see the pleasure her body brought Azula. If she did Katara would feel like she had some sort of leverage over her. Azula knew she'd have to make her go to sleep to satisfy herself.

Azula leaned into Katara's ear and whispered. "Go to sleep. You must be so tired, let it wash over you." Katara was even more confused. She had barely touched her now she wanted her to go to bed? Still, if she could fall asleep through this ordeal it might be the only way out of this. After Azula started stroking her hair gently, Katara's eyelids grew heavy and closed, and Katara hoped that whatever drug she was given would keep her asleep during whatever Azula was planning to do to her.

As Azula watched Katara fall asleep, she thought back to the night she captured her. Azula had spied on Katara's group for some time before making the capture, and had noticed how motherly she was. She cared for the group and seemed to genuinely love them. She was so gentle and kind, and although Azula had planned to take the Air Nomad boy, the Avatar, she ended up taking Katara instead for a reason she didn't fully understand herself.

No, I know why I took her, Azula reminded herself. She was the lynchpin of that group. There is tactical soundness behind what she did. But still, Azula knew she didn't truly take her for that. She looked over at Katara's face while she slept, trying to find an answer, when her thoughts drifted to her own mother. Azula scowled at the thought. Her mother hated her and disapproved of almost everything she did. But Azula realized she liked being reprimanded and scolded by her mother. Something about being talked down to by someone so obviously beneath her was exciting somehow. She wished her mother was still around, she missed having those moments. She wanted to be yelled at for once. Punished like the naughty girl she was, bent over the knee and spanked. Tied down and forced to cum-

Azula's eyes shot open as she heard herself moan. What the hell was she thinking? She was thinking about her own mother. Just then she realized her hand was between her legs and she pulled it out in disgust. She wasn't some slave like the girl in front of her, she was a princess. If there was anyone who would be subjected to that, it would never be her. How could she even think about that? It must be the lack of contact, she thought. She was getting so horny that she was just imagining things she never would normally want. That had to be it. She knew she should just get the deed over with and go to sleep.

Azula looked upon Katara and slipped a finger inside her pussy, focusing on the girl and her physique. Her beautiful face, her delicious thighs, her plump, motherly breasts. Azula narrowed her eyes on the last trait, focusing on her breasts and entertaining herself with erotic fantasies. She would be a great mother with those... just imagine how she would be with her own kids. She wanted to see if she would discipline them like Ursa disciplined her. Maybe Katara could punish her, put her in her place...

Azula moaned at the thought and felt a wave of pleasure resonate from her gentialia. The idea of being punished by this Water Tribe peasant was exciting, and Azula was fully overtaken by lust as her suppressed submissive side was started to take over. She slipped a second finger inside herself, relishing in the sloppily wet sound it made. Azula finally knew why she was so obsessed with this girl. She wanted to be punished, tied up, and abused. She wanted to be dominated by her, to become nothing more than a submissive slut for her mommy. Without thinking, she spoke out loud as her fantasies overtook her judgement. "I've been a bad girl..."

Azula hastened her rubbing with her fingers, and grabbed Katara's hand with her own, wrapping it around her neck. "Choke me mommy!" She squeezed on Katara's hand which in turn tightened her grip around her neck. The sensation drove her crazy, and she moaned and panted as she imagined Katara tying her down and doing whatever she wanted with her. Fucking her pussy until she was sore and dripping wet, sticking plugs up her ass as Azula could do nothing to stop it. Edging her for hours, torturing her. Azula threw her head back and moaned. She knew she would deserve it. She's been disobedient her whole life, and she mentally begged that Katara would one day take control after having been pushed a step too far, and make her pay. Then she would keep Azula with her, torturing her and raping her. Turning her into the worthless slut she knew she was deep down. Azula wished that then after all of that was done, she would take her in and show her the love she never got from her mother. Let her suckle from her breasts, rub her hair and stroke her as she drifted to sleep after a night of pure bliss.

Azula gasped and panted. She knew she was going to reach her peak. She pulled her hands out from inside her vagina and leaned into Katara's breast, putting the nipple in her mouth to muffle the cries she knew were coming. As she started sucking on it like a baby, she viciously rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge as she moaned and cried into Katara's breast. She threw her head back and arched her back as the pleasure started flooding through her body. "Oh mommy!"

She moaned and cried as she felt a release of pleasure she had never felt before. Nothing else mattered. She wanted this girl to dominate her., but was grateful she was asleep. As she felt her deliriously blissful orgasm start to wind down, she collapsed in exhaustion on top of Katara. She whispered one last time to her asleep lover with a message she had never told anyone. "I love you, Katara." She nuzzled her head close to one of Katara's breasts and started licking and suckling it, closing her eyes. The fatigue she was feeling before finally caught up with her, and she drifted to sleep happy and satisfied. Tomorrow was another day.


	5. “Domination”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula seeks out Ty Lee’s help in understanding her feelings, but ends up in bed with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to incorporate Ty Lee into this, thought she would be a welcome addition. Next chapter will be back to Azula/Katara stuff. I was originally going to have them both in one chapter but it grew too long. Enjoy.

Azula's eyes drifted open as she woke up. Her gaze drifted to the window. Daylight was seeping in through the blinds, and cast a light over part of the bed. She exhaled through her nose and rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping Katara. She closed her eyes once more as her mind allowed her a brief moment of somnolence before the memories of last night flooded back. Her eyes shot open as she remembered everything. The things she did. The pleasure she felt. The noises she made. Amongst it all, one lust-drunk cry carried itself to the front of her thoughts.

"Oh, mommy!"

A shiver rolled down Azula's spine. The mere thought of having uttered such a phrase last night was absolutely embarrassing. She looked upon Katara, putting a face to the source of herindignity. For a moment, every thought in her head stopped as she gazed upon her. She was so calm and tranquil. Her face reminded Azula of her own mother's, back when she would see her asleep.

At the thought of her mother, her face scowled. She tried to brush the thought aside, but it was too late. She wouldn't be going back to sleep now, and she knew she had to get out of this room. She leaned over her side of the bed, seeing her nightgown on the floor. It would do. She got out of bed and began to put her clothes on, before seeing Katara stir in her sleep. The potion must have worn off as expected. After making sure Katara was still asleep, Azula finished donning the robe, before walking to the door.

Upon reaching the door, she held the doorknob and hesitated. She felt different somehow. Turning her view back to Katara, she wanted to plant a soft kiss on her forehead and be by her side when she woke up, but she knew she couldn't. After all, she had just paralyzed her last night. The thought made her feel a ping of regret deep down, which she shook off. She was still superior to her. She deserved it. Katara needed some time to cool down after waking up, and Azula needed a distraction. She solidified her thoughts and opened the door, coming face to face with a guard.

Azula jumped a little in surprise and the guard stepped back in hesitation. She didn't want to be seen like this but it was too late. She sighed. "What is it?" she demanded halfheartedly. The masked guard stood up straighter. "Princess Azula, I must inform you that your father is not to be disturbed today. He is in a war meeting with the Council."

Azula was a little disappointed she was not invited. Maybe she could do something else. "And what is in my schedule for today?" The guard paused for a moment before speaking up. "As far as I know, you have no occasions for today." Azula closed her eyes and sighed. "Anything else?" The guard looked down the hall. "Prince Zuko is currently at breakfast, ma'am. A spot was saved for you." Azula nodded and headed to her room to freshen up.

After some time alone, Azula headed to the dining area, finding her brother sitting alone. She sat down at the other end of the long table as a servant placed a dish of something she didn't pay attention to in front of her, before leaving the two of them alone. They exchanged glances before Zuko spoke up.

"You slept late."

Azula faced her brother. "So I did."

Zuko expected a more fiery and snarky comeback, but didn't mind hearing a more bored response instead and continued eating. Silence filled the room as Azula's thoughts drifted completely. At one point her brother left, but she didn't know when. It didn't really matter. Amidst the ambient thoughts in her head, an idea sprang to Azula's mind. She needed to speak with another girl, someone that could get her mind off of Katara. She called for a servant and requested Ty Lee's presence in the royal garden that afternoon.

Azula breathed in the fresh air of the garden and looked down upon the turtle ducks laying in the pond. She blinked absentmindedly at them, not having the energy or will to do much more. She was bored but couldn't think of anything to do. Glancing to her right, Azula saw Ty Lee walking down the pathway to the garden and gave a genuine smile as she saw her friend and rose to meet her.

Ty Lee walked over to her companion. "Hey Azula, how's it going?" She embraced Azula in a hug and closed her eyes with a smile. Azula did her best to hide her insecurity. "Oh, fine so far. Here, have a seat with me." Ty Lee obeyed and sat down by the pond with Azula and they both looked out at the pond together for a bit.

Breaking the silence, Ty Lee questioned her friend. "Soo... what do you wanna do?" Azula hesitated before answering and Ty Lee took the chance to recommend something. "Oh! We could go shopping! I saw this really cute nightgown on the way here I think you'd like-"

"Actually," Azula interrupted, "I wanted to talk with you about something. Something serious." Ty Lee's sentence stopped dead in it's tracks. "Oh, well okay. What is it?" Azula looked down and picked up a stick in her fingers, slowly starting to singe it as she spoke. "I've been having some thoughts about someone that I don't really know how to explain." Ty Lee leaned in closer and gave a light gasp. "Ohhh..! Did you meet a boy?" Azula dropped the kindled twig. "No, I didn't." She hesitated before going further, looking Ty Lee in the eyes. "Actually... it's a girl."

Ty Lee was a little surprised to hear that. While she knew firsthand that Azula had no problem 'getting to know' a girl, she had always been so strong and confident in almost everything they did. Now she seemed genuinely confused and was asking her for help. She wanted to know more about this person though. "Oh, well who is it?"

Azula tried to figure out a way to explain that she had kidnapped and raped the Water Tribe girl they had fought before, but she bit her tongue and tried to cover herself. "I don't really want to say." Azula looked away as color flushed on her cheeks. Ty Lee was getting a funny feeling about who this person was. "Oh, well do I know them?" Azula looked Ty Lee in the eye. "Yes, you do." Ty Lee smiled as her thoughts were confirmed. Just then, both girls felt a drizzle and looked up to see gray clouds forming above them. Azula looked to Ty Lee. "Come on, we'll head inside. Let's go to my room." Ty Lee said nothing but could barely contain her excitement. Lightning shattered the sky above them as the drizzle turned into a deluge of rain.

* * *

At the sound of lightning, Katara's eyes shot open. She quickly tried to move her arms, and to her relief they complied. She looked around the room for Azula, but did not see her. Just then, she realized that she was able to move her right arm. Azula had neglected to tie her back up to the bed. Katara realized the opportunity she had, and began to go for the door, before stopping. If Azula came back and saw her missing, she would be apprehended almost immediately. Besides, though the shower of her element outside could aid in her escape, going out naked was a very poor decision. She knew she'd have to apprehend Azula somehow if she had any chance of getting out.

* * *

Back in her chambers, Azula gazed out the rain-coated window with her hands behind her back in a royal stance. The occasional flashes of lightning reminded her of the perfection it took to wield such a power, perfection she had. It was enough to distract her from Katara for a moment as she admired the wrath nature could bear down. Ty Lee laid upon Azula's bed on her side, watching her intently. Azula gave her companion a brief glimpse. The last time she was in her bed was some time ago at a sleepover. Azula recalled that night with romantic nostalgia. Needless to say, after her sleepover with Ty Lee, Azula started to take more of an interest in her female captives. She loved the way they squirmed...

Ty Lee smiled at Azula, prompting the latter to realize she had been staring for too long. Azula turned away, slightly embarrassed. It was enough for Ty Lee anyways. She knew there was only one way this night was ending. She got up off of the bed and walked behind Azula, as her companion pretended not to notice. Ty Lee came up behind Azula and laid her head on top of her shoulder, embracing her from behind. She spoke with a low tone Azula had only heard a few times before. "I remember the last time I was here." Azula gave a low chuckle and smirked, turning her head to Ty Lee. Ty Lee looked up as she gazed at her. "Tell me more about this girl..."

Azula dawned upon the realization that Ty Lee thought she was talking about her, not Katara. As always, Azula found a way to spin it to her advantage, thinking that taking control of this girl who was rousing her would be the perfect way to regain her dominant spark. She looked away from Ty Lee with a devilish grin, describing her in detail. "Well, she's beautiful. She's submissive..." Ty Lee started planting kisses on Azula's neck and gently squeezed her breast. Azula bit her lip. "She's teasing me right now..." Ty Lee giggled softly.

Azula waited for a moment as Ty Lee stopped. When she saw a bolt of lightning strike outside, she knew she was all hers. "...and I can make her bend in ways you would not believe." Azula spun around and pressed her lips to Ty Lee's, as they both sated their list for each other. Azula stepped forward towards the bed as Ty Lee fell onto it with Azula on top of her. Azula leaned into her ear as she pulled down the girl's pants. "You're asking for it... you want this." Ty Lee gasped and closed her eyes as Azula moved the acrobat's dripping wet panties aside, and snaked a hand under her shirt to her breast.

"You think you can get away with teasing your princess?" Ty Lee whimpered and bit her lip as Azula rubbed her fingers over the girl's pussy. "Moan for me." With that, Azula squeezed Ty Lee's breast and slipped her fingers through her tight, glossy entrance. Ty Lee threw her head back and cried out in unbelievable pleasure, but she knew it was only a taster of what was to come.

Azula leaned in. "I'm going to put you through hell."

* * *

As the rain poured outside, Katara felt day give way to night. She inhaled as she felt the power of the full moon course through her. She smiled, knowing she had a power that Azula didn't know of, something she could use to escape. Thinking back on what Hama said, Katara started to realize exactly what she went through. She felt she was justified using her power to escape, just as Hama had. Azula wouldn't see it coming. She opened up her window and started practicing bending with the water outside, preparing for the confrontation to come.

* * *

Ty Lee gasped as Azula's tongue traced over her pussy. She was so close to her climax, but she couldn't dare cum without permission. She looked over to the discarded whip off the side of the bed. If a thirty minute whipping session awaited her the first time she came, spirits save her if she came a second time. Azula's tongue flicking over her clitoris brought Ty Lee back to reality. Azula was showing no signs of stopping but she was already so close. She had to convince her to let her cum, or stop.

Ty Lee cried out. "Please let me cum!" Azula chuckled sadistically with her tongue between her folds. "Not a chance." Ty Lee gasped as her body shook from Azula's touch. "Please stop, I don't want to cu-" Azula interrupted her. "Fifteen more minutes, _then_ I'll consider it." Ty Lee's eyes shot open in disbelief. _Fifteen minutes?!_ That was impossible, but she had to hold it in as long as possible. She looked at the clock in her room. It had already been two hours of this. She closed her eyes, held her breath, and tried to block out the sensation. She could endure a little bit more.

Azula's tongue immediately proved her wrong. She flicked over her clit multiple times, sending Ty Lee over the edge. "No!" she screamed as her toes curled and she threw her head back, trying her best to contain her orgasmic cries in an attempt to stop Azula from noticing her cumming. After some time, she opened her eyes and exhaled, believing she had succeeded. Noticing Azula had stopped, she looked down to see her friend covered in her juices.

Ty Lee's heart stopped. She had squirted all over Azula's face. Azula slowly wiped the juices off her face and glared at Ty Lee. Without a word, she leaned out of Ty Lee's crotch and began pouring lube all over her right arm. "No.. no please Azula, please don't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Azula looked down at Ty Lee after finishing as if she had never even heard her. She grabbed Ty Lee's legs and pushed them behind her head suddenly, flipping her head-down ass-up, prompting Ty Lee to gasp. She whimpered at the sight of her asshole so exposed. Azula leaned down and started tracing one finger around the edge of her anus, prompting it to twitch. Ty Lee tried one last time to save her doomed holes. "Please..."

It was only after Azula plunged her arm elbow-deep into Ty Lee's bowels that she realized that teasing a sexually frustrated princess was a horrible mistake.

* * *

Katara exhaled from exertion as she practiced multiple water bending moves. She had all but mastered the water whip at this point, but she'd need more to stop Azula. Hopefully she wouldn't need it though. The plan was simple. Hide from Azula when she walked in, then bloodbend her to tie her to the frame of the bed, just like Azula did to her. Then she would take Azula's clothes and use them to escape in the stormy night, while avoiding the guards. Little did Katara know how differently things would turn out.

* * *

Panting and moaning filled Azula's room, along with the rhythmic slapping of Azula slamming her hips into Ty Lee's. Ty Lee's moans turned to cries and Azula hastened her pace accordingly. Her cries increased in pitch and volume before she held her breath and closed her eyes. Azula slammed herself into Ty Lee, relishing in her futile attempt to hold back her orgasm, fearing the punishment Azula would give her this time if she came without permission. Ty Lee begged for mercy as her dignity deteriorated. "Mommy pleaseee!"

Azula briefly considered holding back her friend for one more hour, or finishing her off without permission just to torture her with another round, but decided to show mercy. "Let it all out..." she whispered into her ear as Ty Lee curled her toes, juices squirting out of her pussy as she released a prolonged, agonizingly lustful scream.

After watching her friend climax, Azula licked her lips in satisfaction. She grabbed hold of Ty Lee's hips, prompting a startled gasp from the girl, who was fearing another round of edging and denial from her master. Instead, Azula held her breath as she very slowly slipped her strap-on out of Ty Lee's quivering slit, relishing in the one last prolonged moan she extracted from her. As the strap-on sloppily slid out of the deepest part of her insides, Ty Lee collapsed onto the bed from the doggy style position she was in, moaning softly as she stared off into the distance with spent, empty eyes.

Azula looked at the trembling, juice-soaked mess that was once a girl, admiring her friend's resilience. She endured five rounds. Five rounds of edging, pounding, denial, and desperate begs for mercy. The look of pure terror that whimpering girl made as she failed over and over, cumming without permission time and again was a pleasure that money could not buy. She gave Ty Lee one last spank on the pussy, prompting a startled cry. Azula then undid her strap-on and looked at the arsenal of toys, dildos and whips lying on the ground along the bed. Then, she turned to the clock. The poor girl was shown no mercy for 8 hours straight.

Azula looked back to Ty Lee as she moaned words with tears in her eyes. "So... sore..." Azula decided to give the poor girl some aftercare, considering she wouldn't be able to do acrobatics or sit down comfortably for at least a week after what she did to her. She laid down next to Ty Lee, rubbing her hair with her fingers. She spoke in a calm, motherly tone. "It's okay sweetie, mommy's got a gift for you." Ty Lee's eyes drifted up to Azula's face as hope sparkled in her eyes for the first time in hours. Azula undid her robe and exposed her breasts to her friend, reaching out her arm for an embrace. "Come here, baby."

Ty Lee was more than happy to rest on top of her friend. She leaned into her breast and started softly suckling from her nipple, like a calf would for her mother. Azula closed her eyes and let exhaustion overtake her. When she felt Ty Lee stop sucking, she looked down to see her dozed off, feeling safe enough in her arms to sleep, after everything she went through. Azula closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Katara, on the other hand, finally went to sleep after realizing Azula was not coming. Her chance at freedom was spent, but she still had one more idea to make her tormenter pay for what she did to her.


End file.
